The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device capable of reducing a consumption power.
As shown in FIG. 2, a liquid crystal display (LCD) controller 203 is connected with an LCD unit 205, an image data memory 202, a micro-processing unit (MPU) 201 and a synchronizing signal generator circuit 204. Under commands of MPU 201, image data stored in the image data memory 202 is input to the LCD controller 203 and is signal-converted, so that the converted image data is displayed on the LCD unit 205.
In a conventional LCD controller, when the same (frame) image data is displayed on the LCD unit for a long time, (1) the display is continued, or (2) after an input interruption from a keyboard a mouse or the like is monitored and a desired period of time elapses, driving of a liquid crystal is stopped after the displayed image data is restored in the memory, or a backlight unit is turned off.
In the same frame image display for a long time, a method other than an image data restorage to the memory and a turning off of a backlight unit does not provide power saving of an LCD unit. Therefore, a frame image storage method for providing power saving without using unnecessary memories is desired. Also, since a backlight unit is not always included in all LCD devices, a method for providing power saving in a case wherein the same frame image is displayed for a long time, other than turning off of the backlight unit, is desired.